


Of Dungeons and Trials

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: All characters are pokemon, Also this is based on PSMD, F/M, Gen, Other, This is a crossover with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, maybe some cameos from Explorers of Time and such later on, so there's mega evolution and other things from PSMD in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: What was meant to be a routine exploration turns into something that neither Margaret nor Nathaniel were expecting. Crossover with Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.
Relationships: Nathaniel Hawthorne/Margaret Mitchell (Bungou Stray Dogs), others later on - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Of Dungeons and Trials

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is a crossover idea I've had in my head for a while, so I wanted to finally put it out there. Basically a collection of all of my headcanons around ''What if the member of the Guild were Pokemon?/What would their main pokemon be?" Also this is another excuse to write HawMitch, though it won't be present until later chapters.
> 
> Will be updated off and on as the inspiration hits me. I have the next few chapters planned out, but no idea how it's going to end. ))

A lone figure stirred upon the soft array of fabrics that made his bed, the sunlight from the early morning hours having hit his face. While a part of him wished to remain laying down, for the previous night’s rest had been a very fitful one, he knew that he must wake. The daily meeting would commence soon, and he would no doubt be assigned to yet another mission. To miss this would not bode well with their leader, and since he was one of the more dignified and experienced members of the organization, he needed to set an example for the younger, more inexperienced ones.

Reluctantly the figure rose, padding his way over to the nearest mirror. The reflection of a Lucario stared back him, looking quite tired with the faint hint of rings that showed up underneath his eyes. They tended to blend in with his fur, so most never noticed, or even cared too. While he looked like most of his species, the marking on his face differed from any other; a pair of rectangular markings surrounding each ye, giving him the appearance of wearing glasses despite never having worn a pair in his life. This had marked him as different from his very early days as a Riolu and let him set apart from the rest. It was such a stupid thing, now that he thought back on it, and after a moment he dismissed the thought to carry on about his day.

Once he found himself ready, the Lucario made his way to the main dining area. Already he could hear the chatter of some of the others, and when he opened the door, he braced himself for the noise that would assault his ears.

To his left, perched on the highest wooden beam in the building, was a Talonflame. He was taking turns between preening his feathers, and making comments to a small, rather irate pokemon below. When he heard the other enter, the Talonflame looked over with one of his usual grins.

“Nate! Was wondering when you’d get here!” The cheerful tone immediately irritated him, for the bird tended to be annoying on a very much daily basis.

“Morning to you as well, Mark.”

“Aw Nate, you could stand to be more cheerful, you know!”

The smaller pokemon, a Braixen who had been bickering with him just before, looked up to shoot him a glare. “Maybe he would if you weren’t so annoying.”

“Lucy, you wound me!” He covered his face with a wing, a typical dramatic gesture that caused the other pokemon to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Deciding to ignore the two since it was far too early in the morning for this nonsense; the Lucario took his usual seat at the end of a long table, which was far apart from the rest of them. Looking around to his right, he noticed that his partner had yet to arrive. This was not surprising, given her tendency to spend countless hours on her appearance, which often made her late to their meetings. He never saw the point of such a thing, and would often point this out to her only to earn a retort before both resorted to their usual banter. This was often a source of annoyance to the others, though some found amusement from watching the two.

Pushing the thought aside, his gaze turned next to the nearby window where a lone Trevenant stood. Every day he would spot the other pokemon at that window, his faze forlorn as he kept watch to see if his partner would return. If he recalled correctly, the partner in question had left on a mission some months ago and had yet to return. While this wasn’t unusual, they all agreed that this outing was taking far longer than usual. This had put the Trevanent on edge, and it wasn’t unusual for him to be gone off on daily missions to try and track his partner down.

As if sensing his gaze, the pokemon at the window turned, doing his best to smile despite the fact that most, including the Lucario himself, found the other pokemon to be rather disturbing. “Morning, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel gave him a nod. “Morning. Still no sign of him, John?”

“Sadly no. I wonder if he got himself into trouble again?”

“If he did, I am certain he is strong enough to make it through.” Unless he had picked a fight with one of the more powerful legendary pokemon, in which case even he would have a hard time. Still, the odds of that were low, though one never knew with Howard. Even though he was among one of the strongest, no one could ever get a read on him and most preferred to leave him be whenever he was around.

“Yeah, though I’d still prefer to be there in case anything happens, y’know?” With a small sigh John turned his gaze back to the window, leaving Nathaniel’s nod to go unacknowledged. He himself understood, for he would feel the same should his own partner somehow go missing and failed to return, though he’d never voice that sentiment aloud.

Leaving John to his devices, Nathaniel shifted his gaze towards the front of the room. The chair placed at the head of the table was vacant, as per usual. The leader of their little organization always liked to be the last to arrive and to make a grand entrance, so no doubt he would be along shortly. His second in command would be by his side, as usual, and would arrive with him.

Also absent was Herman, though the large Wailord never bothered to come to these meetings. Instead he stuck to living to the sea, often acting as a source of transport for the rest of them. One of them would normally debrief him before setting off, and this seemed to suit the old pokemon just fine.

Hearing the door open, Nathaniel looked over to see a rather exhausted Linoone enter, a small Zigzagoon stuck to his side. The Linoone served as both their medic as well as their top researcher. He had a habit of being reclusive, never one to go out on missions and preferring to remain in the building at all times. He was not one for interaction, and often remained silent unless spoken to. The latter would cause him to stutter, and his voice as so quiet that most had to strain to hear him. The Zigzagoon at his side had been with him from the very beginning, and most people thought of him as a little brother of sorts.

The Linoone turned to Nathaniel and gave him a tired smile. “Morning.”

“Up late again, Edgar?” Nathaniel asked as the other gave a nod. “You should try and sleep when you can.”

Edgar gave a wry smile, his gaze locking onto Nathaniel’s own, or more specifically the rings under his eyes. “…maybe…but sometimes it’s hard to sleep.” Nathaniel could only nod as Edgar left to take his seat, now feeling as if the other had seen right through him.

Before he could dwell on the thought, the sound of the door opening again caught his attention and pushed everything else from his mind. Looking towards the door, a lone Lopunny had arrived, her head held high as usual as she looked about the room. When her eyes locked with Nathaniel’s own, she made her way over before sitting next to her partner. As she sat, Nathaniel noted that she wasn’t wearing any of her usual accessories, which he considered to be odd.

Before he could ask, the Lopunny spoke up. “They’re still not here? Why bother calling a meeting so early if they do not have the decency to be here?”

“Who knows with Francis,” he said, silently agreeing with her though he would never verbally say so.

“Some of us tend to be busy in the mornings, but it seems our leader doesn’t particularly care.”

“Did he ever?”

“It is still rude to keep us waiting.”

“He’ll do as he pleases, so there is no point in expecting things to be different.”

“It hasn’t stopped any of us from complaining before, especially your own complaints.”

“And just what ones were _those_ , Margaret?”

“Oh I think you know, but since your memory is lacking, I shall humor you.” She then began to list off all of his past grievances, most of them minor vents that he couldn’t refute. Instead he fixed her with a glare, which she returned with a smirk once she was done.

Lucy, who had grown tired with listening to Mark, turned to look over to the pair before letting out a sigh. “Looks like they’re at it again.”

“When are they not?” Mark chimed in, watching in amusement before the sound of the door opening drew his attention.

All eyes soon traveled to the pair that just entered; a Persian whose confident air and smug expression seemed to dominate the room, and a Clefable who looked like she would prefer to be somewhere else but remained faithfully at the Persian’s side. The Persian was quick to take his seat at the head of the table as the Clefable sat in the seat next to him.

“Since everyone is here, it is time to get down to business.”

“But Scott, What about breakfast?” Mark said, a whine to his voice as the Persian fixed him with a look.

“That will come after the assignments are handed out, Old Sport.” Turning his attention to the rest, Scott continued as if Mark had not just cut him off. “I have heard rumors of a new dungeon appearing that is supposed to have a new treasure above all others. While I highly doubt that this is true, we should not sit on this on the off chance that the rumors are true. No point in any of the other guilds getting their hands on something that rightfully belongs to us, after all.” Nathaniel was tempted to let out a snort at this, but he kept silent as Margaret rolled her eyes next to him.

“That being said, we must also not neglect our search for one of our own. Therefore, John is in charge of search for Howard.” John simply gave a nod. He had been assigned to this mission every day since Howard failed to return, so the assignment was of no surprise to him. “Therefore, I shall leave the dungeon to the following four: Nathaniel, Margaret, Mark, and Lucy.”

“ _Again?_ Why not send one of the others for a change?” Margaret asked, irritation evident in her tone as she shot a glare to their leader.

“Because you are one of the most experienced, despite still being an apprentice yourself. Plus, Lucy needs more experience with exploration, so who better than you three? You can see Louisa after breakfast for the mission details.” With that Scott had the food brought out, which Mark dug into with abandon. Once everyone was finished, Scott retreated to his own quarters while John went to the Clefable for his job assignment.

“This dungeon can be dangerous, so you may not wish to go it alone-“

“I’ll be fine, Louisa,” he said, trying to smile reassuringly as she looked to him in worry.

“Perhaps you could take Edgar-“

“He’s not suited for the exploring life. Plus, if I find Howard, he prefers for it to just be the two of us. I’ll be fine.” With that he gave her one last smile before heading out.

Letting out a sigh, Louisa looked to the papers before moving over to where Margaret and Nathaniel sat. “I have the details here. The dungeon doesn’t seem to be too bad, but you’ll want to watch out the further you go in.”

“Is the treasure as good as the rumors say? I’d rather not waste my time for some measly trinkets like the one we explored yesterday,” Margaret said.

“I don’t know, but a lot of people seem to be eager to explore this place. I think it’s worth checking out.”

“If it’s not, I’ll be letting Scott know upon our return.”

Nathaniel remained quiet during the exchange, already planning on how best to go about the dungeon. As per usual, he and Margaret would take the lead, followed by Mark and Lucy being in the rear. If needed, they would send Mark ahead to scout the area to see what traps or obstacles awaited them. It was all very standard but Nathaniel preferred to be prepared for any and all situations.

As if Mark could hear Nathaniel’s thoughts, the Talonflame soared over to perch himself on top the chair next to where Nathaniel sat. Lucy followed quickly behind him. “Are we all set to go?”

“We still need to prepare the bag, and get everything in order first.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get going!” Without waiting for the rest, Mark spread his wings and soared off through the door, prompting Lucy to sigh before following after him. If she was going to be paired with that idiot again, she might as well keep close to prevent anything happening.

Once they left, Margaret rose from her seat to turn to her partner. “I’ll be going on ahead; someone has to watch out for those two…unless you’d prefer someone to assist you?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said, dismissing her offer as he rose from his seat. He missed the small, sad expression that crossed her face, which had disappeared by the time he looked back to her. “We should meet at the deposit box before visiting Herman.”

“Then I shall meet you there.” With that she turned and left the room, albeit a bit too quickly. Nathaniel was quick to dismiss the thought before turning to Louisa, who had been watching them carefully. She said nothing as Nathaniel asked for more details, and she continued to remain silent as he left to join his group.

“…maybe one day he’ll pay attention,” she muttered to herself before leaving to go back to her own room.


End file.
